Red Lipstick
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: (In which Natasha was never an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Clint Barton was assigned to protect Natasha, he saved her, and then he fell in love with her. But when all seems right and their relationship takes the next step, Natasha's past slowly creeps back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha was surprised to find a trail of roses leading off towards the bedroom hallway when she walked into the two story apartment she shared with Clint, her lover.

"Clint?" She yelled, she could here romantic music playing from the hallway. As she walked over to put her coat up, she noticed a note settled on the door. _I quit S.H.I.E.L.D._, it read. Natasha could barely hold her excitement as she followed the rose petal trail out of the living room, through kitchen into the hallway. She stopped at the door to _their_ bedroom, and prepared for what she might see of Clint.

Natasha had waited for him to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since he had professed his love for her after he had saved her in Budapest. Her husband had gone against her and hired a group to kill her and anyone who got in his way. Clint had protected her, killed her husband, and fell in love with her.

And now she was ready for him to finally take her.

She had made a mental pact with herself that the only way she would sleep with Clint would be after he resigned, and now it's as if fate wanted to see some dirty. And of course Clint had tried to bed her many times before, all failures, and seemed to be getting tired of it. _Not for long, _she thought.

She reached for the door knob and turned it slowly, little by little opening the door until she saw the room and its splendors.

There, on the bed, only covered in a thin black blanket that covered from his belly button to his mid thigh, was Clint. His eyes were brilliant, his blonde hair ruffled and styled to spike a bit at the top, and his physique... dear lord! Tan and strong and handsome, the very thought of what lay underneath that thin black sheet aroused such a temptation that it took all her might to keep herself standing. The room itself was magnificent, the bed was surrounded by silk drapes and vines twisted and wrapped along the canopy. The room was surrounded with romantic tunes, bright candles and the scent of lavender.

"What's all this, Clint?" She asked innocently, she could feel Clint's eyes burning through her clothing as she began to slip her heels off and place her coat on the rack in her closet. She barely even noticed Clint slip out of the bed and wrap his arms around her, she could feel his arousal. And the only thing between them was her skirt and that glorious sheet.

"I think you know, especially with it being Valentines Day and all." He slid his hand up and down the front of her thigh, the sensation in her belly began to increase. _Shit! Valentines Day? As if I could forget!_

"Is it now? Hm, and what would you be planning this evening?" She spun around in his arms so she was now facing him.

"Well, I was thinking maybe..." he picked her up underneath her arms and threw her on the bed, "This." He smiled at her before he ripped off her skirt to expose her panties. Clint looked a bit alarmed, after all she had prepared for this but he had no idea she did, but quickly set that thought aside as he slowly, playfully slide his hands up her stomach, around her breasts and held her face in a fiery kiss that sent sparks all the way down her body. Natasha didn't care what he did to her, she wanted him with all her heart.

"Clint..." A moan escaped her lips as she felt his left hand reach underneath her thigh and pull her body up to his, all while keeping his right hand planted on her face. She couldn't believe how good he was at this, his tongue pushed her lips apart and began to explore every crevasse inside her mouth until there was nothing left to discover. Another moan escaped from Natasha as Clint's right hand joined his left on the opposite side, spread her legs and began grinding against her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

When Natasha woke up she found that the bed was empty.

Natasha was used to Clint leaving early in the morning to get to his next assignment. That was the deal she made when she decided they could make it work. She would have him during the night and sometimes during the afternoon but the mornings were taken. But he had just told her about quitting S.H.I.E.L.D.? She sat up in the bed and looked all around at the bedroom. The sheets were in complete disarray, the candles were all out and the room was bright with the sunlight coming in from the skylight.

"Why don't you stay in your nightgown, Nat. After all, it is Sunday." Clint's voice drifted over to her from the doorway and made her jump out of the bed with fright. When she finally took hold of the situation he had made the distance from the doorway to the bed and put his arms around her waist.

"I thought-" Clint interrupted her babbling with a sudden kiss.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Nat. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast" he motioned a plate of eggs, sunny-side up, bacon, chewy, a bowl of fresh strawberries and a glass of orange juice, no pulp. As Natasha moved towards the food at the end of the bed, Clint suddenly came up from behind her and pushed her back against the bed. Natasha grew afraid for a split second, but was reassured when she noticed he was placing kisses down her neck and on her left collarbone.

"Clint, don't you want me to eat?" she asked playfully as she sat up.

"Yeah, but I wanted to eat first." He waggled his brows, he was always like this when he was in a good mood. _After last night, I'd say he's slap happy._ Natasha smiled only long enough to distract Clint. With lightning speed, she rolled on top of him and was pinning his hips to the bed before he could even blink.

"How can you eat when you're trapped like this, hm?" she teased. She laughed as he faked struggling beneath her when a loud crash came from downstairs. Clint abruptly sat up, got out from underneath her and ran to the doorway. He back at her and held out his hands.

"Stay here, don't leave the room." She stayed. Minutes later, Clint called her from what sounded like the kitchen and told her to come quickly. She slipped on her slippers and began shuffling to the kitchen. Clint stood in front of a broken piece of glass upon the floor and a note was held tightly in his hand.

"Whats wrong, Clint?" He held the note out toward her and knelt down at the broken glass.

"Read it." A chill went down her spine as she began to read.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Clint._

_L_

The note quickly floated from her hand to the floor in a matter of seconds. _It can't be _her, she thought. _It just can't be._

She knelt over the broken glass to wear Clint was holding a shard. It wasn't just glass, it was a photo frame of her and Clint in Budapest. The photo was torn in two, clint on one side and natasha the other, and the was an unusual stain on Clint's cheek on the photo.

It was red lipstick.


End file.
